A Masquerade Drabble
by Tozase-Murcielago
Summary: This is a one-shot for Masquerade... - BTW this is dedicated to CloneGirl, Lady Avotil, and Inesidora, from deviantart - ... Nuff' said


Hey peoples!!! This is my one-shot for Masquerade… hope I did well T~T.. as mentioned, this is dedicated to CloneGirl, my friend, Lady Avotil, and Inesidora, from DA ^-^ ENJOY!!!...maybe.....i did this in school... since i have nothing to do...and a _certain_ teacher caught me (*cough* Ramie Perez Donesa *cough*)...then my friend said i should _try_ to write stories (*cough*Lady Avotil*cough*) sooo, i gave it a try!...BTW the flashback is in that 1 episode....

**Disclaimer:** I, -Bakugan and Dissidia-, the one who loves Masquerade, Bakugan, and Dissidia, obviously, does not own Bakugan.... if i did Masquerade would _**NEVER**_ had faded away.... although i have high hopes for season 3... i heard they're bringing Alice, Runo and Julie back...... which means there's a chance they'll bring Masquerade back ^-^...OK enough ranting... ONTO THE STORY!!!

* * *

He didn't care what kids all around the world thought about him. He didn't care about the Bakugan he sent to the Doom Dimension. He didn't care that two dimensions were going to end because of him. And he most _certainly_ did not care that he had to share a body with a girl, and cause so much _pain_ to the mentioned girl.

All he cared about was serving a power-crazy Dragon/Bakugan that was bent on destroying/taking over two parallel dimensions….

…. All was that until, of course, he kept his _mortal enemy _from being _killed_ in Vestroia.

His decision, that _one_ decision, changed the fate of two dimensions, whether anyone knew it or not. He must be forgiven for what he did in the past, because, without him, there wouldn't _be_ a New Vestroia or Earth by now.

Before that, though, he was the ranked number 1 brawler, with an unbeatable winning streak. He was like the king of his own little world, a king that didn't _care_ what his people thought about him.

When he helped his _mortal enemy_, the mentioned enemy offered him the chance to join their little group, to save their's and the Bakugan's world. At first he looked at his hand seriously, but he _gladly_ accepted the offer.

~Flashback Moment~

"_I already explained to you, that is not my destiny." he said_

"_NO!!!," a voice in his head said._

_He was suddenly in a meadow with a huge tree in the background, face-to-face with Alice._

"_Don't go!, We still need your help Masquerade!," Alice said, _the voice…

_He paused for a moment, but then he responded,_

" _I cannot help you, that destiny is yours _alone."

"_No, I can't!, not all by myself. It's just, I've only begun to learn about Bakugan!, and I feel so inexperienced!, it all just seems too much for me..." Alice said, full of worry and doubt._

_There was another pause, then Masquerade said, _

"_You will be fine. I _know_ you can do it!"_

"_But, how??" Alice asked, dumbfounded._

"_Don't you know?. It's because I _am _you Alice!" Masquerade said, while walking over to Alice, and opening his hand to reveal his Alpha Hydranoid._

"_But, Masquerade...." Alice said, worry clear in her eyes._

_Masquerade found himself suddenly in Vestroia again, Dan's hand outstretched in front of him._

_He thought it over for a bit, but he took and shook Dan's hand._

"_And this, is our final farewell, Dan." Masquerade said, slowly._

"_Masquerade…" Dan said, dumbfounded._

"_I'm glad, that my last battle, was with you, Dan." Masquerade said, like before, slowly. After he said that, he _slowly_ took off his mask. _

_He was there in that meadow again, Alice still dumbfounded._

_Then, he slowly started to fade away, leaving behind faint glitters into the never-ending meadow that is Alice's mind._

"_No, Masquerade!, wait!" Alice said, worry clear in her voice._

_As he was fading away, a small _**smile**_ is present on his face. Then, he completely faded, leaving behind no trace that he existed. _

~Flashback End~

_~Months later, nighttime, in Alice's house~_

'_I still can't believe that after all _he _did, he still left me like that.'_ Alice thought, before going to sleep.

_~Meanwhile, very, _very,_ deep in Alice's subconscious~_

"Did you really think that I would _**leave**_ you?... Heh, I think not." Masquerade said out loud, then he silently chuckled to himself…

* * *

**A/N:** GRRRRR… sucky ending… but…. It's all I can think of…please review... if you care... i'm only 12.. you know T~T... and i don't normally write stories... apparently this is my first one since.... i was born.....O_O..... PLEASE TELL ME IF I HAD _**ANY**_ GRAMMAR/SPELLING MISTAKES!!!... since, English isn't my native tongue... *starts hyperventilating*


End file.
